The Monk, The Kappa and The Half Breed
by twent47blue
Summary: This is a one shot of Saiyuki, nothing to do with the original. The characters are inspired from the original boys but the characters are OOC. So enjoy.


Author's Note: Saiyuki and the boys are not mine, this is a new fiction, the characters are only borrowed and inspired for this story, and the characters are all OCC. Hard core yaoi, please be advised.

Have you ever looked in someone's heart and wish you were there? Have you ever wanted to give him one smack on the head so that he will look your way? Hit him with a paper fan so that he will take notice that you exist. Sanzo lit his cigarette; the brat is whining that he is still hungry after downing 10 bowls of Mongolian beef. Tsk….why do I put up with these three idiots? He asked himself, shaking his head. Gojyo leaned over and whispered something in his ear.

"Hey, Sanzo, lend me a cigarette, I ran out. I will give you a pack later when I go out." He said, and was already reaching out for the pack. Sanzo smack his hand with a paper fan.

"Get your own." He said, and stood up.

"WTF is your problem, monk?" Gojyo asked irritated. Sanzo looked back and gave him a steely gaze; Gojyo cringed and clamped his mouth shut.

I had been watching them. Watching them close; they thought I don't know, they thought am stupid. But no matter how hard they tried to hide it, I could tell what they do when they run off together in the middle of the night or decided to do some shopping just the two of them or the way they kept insisting that they bunk together and I end up with the brat. This time am gonna put an end to this. Sanzo thought, watching from the dark window outside the restaurant, and to prove his suspicions, he saw Gojyo's hand snake under the table and landed on Hakkai's thighs.

Sanzo was smashed when he got back from the other bar; he was feeling edgy since the start of this trip, probably because he hasn't got the opportunity to release some sexual urges because he is rooming with a kid. He wanted to go out and get laid, but who would want to do it with a monk? And he wants only one person, and that person is not even giving him the time of day.

He blindly climbed the stairs, and opened the first door that he found; he started peeling off his clothes. There was some heavy breathing and when he reached the bed, he realized he got his wish, Hakkai was kneeling in front of Gojyo and tending to him, the two men stopped, they didn't hear the door, they were surprised to see a naked Sanzo standing frozen next to them, his mouth hanging open.

"Crap." That's the first thing Sanzo heard and awakened him from this dream.

"What are you doing, monk?" Gojyo asked, not missing a beat, reaching out and touching Sanzo's erect need pointing up and singing the national anthem.

Sanzo groaned, closing his eyes, "I come to party, you're enjoying each other too much." He said, without batting a perfect eyes lash from his perfect purple eyes, there's no way he's gonna admit to the kappa that he went in the wrong room and that he is drunk.

"That's fine by me, the more the merrier, what do you say, Kai?" he asked, brushing the half breed's smooth dark hair.

Hakkai smiled, "With pleasure, Sanzo." And stood up and pulled Sanzo next to them.

Hakkai took his mouth, started invading every part of his body. Sanzo just swooned at the first kiss. But he almost came when Gojyo kneeled in front of him, first licking his balls, taking them in his mouth, sucking them; Hakkai had to grab him when he lost his balance.

They push him on the bed, Hakkai was kissing him all over, taking his small buds in his mouth and with talented mouth started sucking them, making them come alive, Sanzo was panting, he couldn't breathe, he wanted to cry out so he bit his lower lips hard until it bled.

Gojyo started at his toes, sucking them, licking and trailing wet kisses all the way up to his main quest. He spread the monk's leg and this time took his taut need in his mouth, Gojyo groaned, and that sent ripples up Sanzo's body, his eyes rolling at the back of his head in pleasure. And then he felt a wet digit invaded his lower region, and then another, while Gojyo sucked, licked and nip at his pampered need, Hakkai presented to him his well-endowed one, he never tried it before but it was too tempting to pass, so he took Hakkai in his mouth and follow Gojyo's lead, there were writhing bodies dancing in the middle of the night, switching places, but they all seem to be connected together. Hakkai was moaning and groaning as Sanzo licked and sucked him, giving him little nips on the side as his teeth would sometimes graze his erect being, Hakkai reached out to Sanzo chest and started pinching the monk's buds. That's when Gojyo decided to switch to something bigger for the monk, when Gojyo entered him, he groaned in pleasure, the monk was too tight, and could it be it's his first time? Sanzo almost swallowed Hakkai when Gojyo entered him, it hurts, the liquor is wearing off, and Gojyo's fingers were okay, it wasn't hurting him that much, but when Gojyo entered him, it was a pleasure coupled with pain.

"Sanzo?" Gojyo asked, surprised that the monk was a virgin. Hakkai looked at Gojyo and realized it too, he was about to pull himself out of the monk's mouth but Sanzo sucked on him harder, rendering him weak. Sanzo reached out and gave Gojyo's arm a squeeze. Gojyo understood, he tried to do it slowly, but the monk was too gloriously tight, he was surprised when Sanzo bucked his hips and impaled himself, a series of groans from the men erupted. When Sanzo came hard, the two men tended to him, licking him, sucking him until he came again after a few minutes, he felt so horny when Gojyo came inside of him, this is what he always wanted, to have Gojyo as his first. He wanted it to be just them but Hakkai seemed okay.

Hakkai was already asleep when Sanzo pulled Gojyo in the other bed. The kappa was almost half asleep but when the monk pulled him down and started kissing him all over, he came alive.

"What's with you, monk? What got you so horny like this?" he asked, but he wouldn't admit it, this is turning him on, Hakkai is like a docile lover while Sanzo is wilder.

"F-ck me, now!" Sanzo demanded. Gojyo stared at him, not knowing what to do. So Sanzo moved and took him in his mouth, "You want me to make you ready?" he asked, as his mouth tread dangerous territories, Sanzo licked the red hair's hole, Gojyo gripped his shoulder, letting out small pants.

How did he know how to do that? Gojyo asked himself, as he tilt his head back on the pillow as the monk, went down on him further, sucking him hard, nipping him more, and almost biting him, the pain is pleasurable more than he expected. He was bucking and groaning, as the monk performed his own love ritual on the kappa.

Sanzo sensed that he is about to burst, and he wants this man inside of him when he does, he grabbed Gojyo's glorious length and gave it a squeeze, Gojyo groaned, looking at the monk with wild red eyes.

"F-ck me now!" Sanzo growled again. Gojyo stared at him, sprawled down at his legs, he looks so sexy in that position, he had always liked Hakkai's looks but this guy, and he is hot and sexy without even trying.

Gojyo pulled him up and pushed him hard on the bed, attacking his lips until they are bruised and raw, sucking and nipping at the monk's neck, somehow he knew that the monk likes it rough so he bit every area he finds delectable and there hardly any place left on the monk's body without any red mark from Gojyo's teeth. And when he entered the monk again, he was relentless, the monk was moaning, and mewling under his relentless thrust when they both released in unison, they both were sweating and was so tired that they drifted off to sleep.

Hakkai didn't say anything when he woke up alone in bed and saw that the two had a repeat performance on their own. Goku was looking at Sanzo carefully; he was surprised when he woke up alone in the room. He was curious about the red marks all over Sanzo skin.

"Sanzo, what are those red marks, did you eat something bad last night?" the boy asked curiously, poking the monk. The monk hit him with the fan several times.

"Stop that stupid monkey, am gonna kill you!" Sanzo growled when Goku poked on the tenderest one on his neck.

Gojyo grinned like a Cheshire cat, "Sanzo broke out in rashes, it's contagious, he's gonna be sleeping with us from now on." Gojyo said. Hakkai burst out laughing and Sanzo turned beet red.

The boy looked he was about to cry, "How come you two can't catch it?" He asked.

"It's because we're already immune to it, you will be having it, too, when you're all grown up." Gojyo replied, without missing a beat. Sanzo almost choked on his tea, and hit the kappa with his fan several times. Somehow the idea of teaching the monkey king about the birds and the bees made him think that he is a pedophile.

Hakkai smiled secretly under his tea, oh, yes, the monk would be sharing more adventures with the two of them from on.

Owari


End file.
